1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foldable chair, more particularly to a foldable chair with an inflatable back and seat assembly mounted removably thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional foldable chair 1 is shown to include four front and rear right and left legs 11,12 which are braced by four stretcher units 13. A fabric sheet member 15 includes a seat portion 151 which is sleeved on and which is stretched by top coupling members 14 mounted on top ends of the legs 11,12, and a backrest portion 152 which engages and which is stretched by two back upright members 16 extending uprightly from the top ends of the rear right and left legs 12. Although the foldable chair 1 can be folded for facilitating storage and transport thereof due to the fabric sheet member 15, the sheet member 15 may loosen after long-term use, thus resulting in a feeling of discomfort when in use.
The object of the present invention is to provide a foldable chair which can provide a satisfactory feeling of comfort when in use.
According to this invention, the foldable chair includes a pair of front right and left legs which are spaced apart from each other in a longitudinal direction, and a pair of rear right and left legs which are spaced apart from each other in the longitudinal direction. Each of the front and rear right and left legs has a bottom portion, and a top portion which extends telescopically from the bottom portion in an upright direction. The rear right and left legs are respectively spaced apart from the front right and left legs in a transverse direction relative to the longitudinal direction. A pair of back upright members respectively extend from the top portions of the rear right and left legs in the upright direction. A stretcher assembly includes four stretcher units which are disposed to respectively brace in sequence, four sets of two adjacent ones of the front and rear right and left legs in either one of the longitudinal direction and the transverse direction, and is stretchable between a folded position, where the top portions are displaced in the upright direction to be away from the bottom portions respectively, and where the two adjacent ones of the front and rear right and left legs are disposed to be closer to each other, and a spreaded position, where the top portions are displaced to be closer to the bottom portions respectively, and where the two adjacent ones of the front and rear right and left legs are disposed to be further apart from each other. A flexible sheet member includes a seat portion with four mounting holes to be sleeved respectively on and stretched by the top portions when the stretcher assembly is in the spreaded position, and a backrest portion with two engaging side portions which are disposed opposite to each other in the longitudinal direction and which engage and which are stretched by the back upright members. An inflatable back and seat assembly of a single piece construction, includes a seat body which has a bottom wall with four corner positioning areas that respectively correspond to the mounting holes, and a back body which once inflated, is moved backward to abut against the backrest portion and the back upright members when a user leans on the back body. An air inflating member is disposed to inflate the back and seat assembly. At least two securing members are disposed respectively between the top portions of the front and rear right and left legs and the corresponding corner positioning areas to secure releasably the corner positioning areas to the top portions and to permit the corner positioning areas to be released from the top portions in the upright direction. The back and seat assembly are configured such that when the back and seat assembly is inflated, the expanding force generated as a result of inflation of the back and seat assembly will jerk the top portions of the legs to move apart from one another so as to place the stretcher assembly in the spreaded position, thereby bracing the two adjacent ones of the legs.